1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compactor for waste material, and more particularly to a vertical waste compactor adapted to compress waste material into an open-top container which is selectively removable from a supporting base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical trash compactors are increasingly used in small businesses such as fast-food restaurants and the like. An example of such compactors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,165 issued Nov. 25, 1980 to Fenner et al. A compactor has a ram unit pivotably supported on a frame. The ram unit can alternately move between a retracted and extended position. The compactor is mounted on a supporting frame which permits a container to be moved beneath the compactor, hence the expression "vertical trash compactor." When trash is placed into the container, the ram extends into the container to compress the trash.
Some vertical compactors contain elaborate interlock mechanisms to provide a margin of safety for users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,740 issued Jan. 10, 1984 to Gwathney et al discloses a vertical trash compactor with a single ram which moves between retracted and extended positions and is mounted on a frame adapted to receive an open-top container. An interlock means is provided whereby the compactor will not operate unless the container is in proper position, and further whereby the compactor will not operate if the door if opened.
Single-ram compactors compress trash in one direction which tends to force the container outwardly from beneath the compactor. Thus, existing compactors require mechanical means to maintain the container in position beneath the compactor. Also, larger hydraulic units requiring more height are needed to obtain the necessary compressive strength within the container when a ram unit with a single pivot point is used. Further, existing interlock systems are complex, with many parts prone to failure. Existing compactors also do not provide for easy removal of the compactor portion from the base, thereby increasing the difficulty of moving the compactor to a specific site and limiting the flexibility of adapting its configuration to the site.